Come Closer
by kLutZdin0
Summary: Dame Tsuna who out of society was invited to the prestigious school Nami High! What will happen when a certain blond, murderous teachers, some perverts, and abnormal school life come to invade his life? AU. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, may be little OOC.

Disclaimer : Yup, I own KHR and it will be hell for our sweet Tuna coz I'll serve him as sandwich and sushi and.... Forget it.

Come Closer : Chapter One

A flash of light peeking out from window's curtain disturbed a small brunet frame boy's slumber. 'Ngg, why does the sun must be so shiny?', thought the boy, still close his eyes and change his position try to take some more sleep. But the birds outside won't allow, they tried to wake the boy up with their noisy chirp. 'How I want to shut those birds!' he wrapped his head with the pillow and tried to sleep again. But, really, it seems everything in the world not allowed him to take his five-minutes-more.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up!", shout Sawada Nana from the stairs. "It's almost 9 o'clock!"

With that, the brunet wake up instantly and with amazing speed do all the morning rituals. And in seconds, he already sprinted to the school while saying -actually shouting- goodbye to his mom. "I'M GOING, MOM!"

"Tsu-kun! Wait!", Nana tried to stop his son but found no sight of said boy. "What a rush… Well, they can pick him up from the school."

----o0o----

Sawada 'Dame' Tsunayoshi, a clumsy 16 years old sophomore. After all the hell he through to get school in time (O yeah, you don't want to know) he made it to come in time. Wiped his sweat and tried to calm his heavy breath, Tsuna sat on his seat. He didn't bother to say hi to his classmates as they also not noticed him. 'Well, at least I can have some peace today.'

"Oy, Dame-Tsuna!". That's when his 'peace' shattered into billion pieces. "A-a…, h-hai, Toshi-san, Kotani-san, Mujiro-san…," Tsuna's heart beat became fast when he faced his 'friends' who trapped Tsuna in his seat. There stood the most intimidating students in Tsuna's school. They used to force Tsuna do what they want but sometimes the brunet managed to run away. With Toshi's sinister smile on his face, Kotani's intimidating eyes and Mujiro's big scary bodies, they meant one thing to Tsuna. Doom. "W-what's the ma-matter?"

"Auw, don't be so cold!," Toshi made a hurt face. "We're friends after all, nee?"

At this moment Tsuna can't hold his body from trembling and became worse when Toshi said that they want Tsuna come to play along after break. "And you know what will happen if you don't come." This threat frightened Tsuna more when Kotani cutting air with his fingers. "I-I will," was all he can made before the teacher came in to begin the class.

'Great.' Tsuna felt all his energy gone now. He didn't want to meet those bullies after break but he didn't have choice either. Last time when he managed to avoid them, they made the boy in hell for months. They tore his uniform when Tsuna had bath after PE, accused him for stealing, turned all Tsuna's friends against him, gifted some physical damage and many other things. 'Well, I don't really care after all.'

But the brunet know that he lied about he didn't care. It's really embarrassed when you don't have clothes to wear in your school. And it's really made Tsuna sad that his mother must suffered for the rumor about he stole new watch that his idiot classmate wear. And for the most, he felt lonely.

Tsuna snapped himself when the others is greeting the teacher. 'It's alright, it's alright.' He repeated those words in his head over and over. Right one day after Tsuna kicked Toshi's brother in attempt to free himself from his bully because Toshi tried to molest Tsuna in the stall room, all his friends didn't talk to him anymore and shunned him. 'Hey, they were not my friends. We even barely can said that we are an acquaintances back then.'

'But it's lonely here.'

While waiting the teacher checked class absent, the brunet let his head made some 'THUMB' hard enough when hit the table. Toshi and the others already made his head hurt without his head hitting the table and he felt his chest hurt. 'I don't care anymore.'

"Sawada, what are you doing here?", asked the teacher. Tsuna straighten his back and look at his teacher in confuse. He must resisted the urge to say 'I want to sleep already!' and instead answered "Umm… waiting for the lesson?"

"Aren't you moving to Nami High?" With this question all students turned their heads to the boy. "W-what are you talking about, Sensei?" Because jokes or not, that's really impossible. Namimori High is one of prestigious schools in Japan and just accepted an extremely talented nerds. People like Dame-Dame-Kono-Dame Tsuna can never ever made their footsteps in there.

"Of course I am not, Sawada. The invitation for you just came yesterday." Whoa, whoa, invitation? No way! "Your parents already taken care your transferred documents. Though I can't see what those Nami people see in you, it's good for you Sawada."

Now Tsuna begged God for mercy when his poor brain can't process the information. 'Why didn't Mom say anything?' Tsuna can't felt his body anymore. "Now, why don't you just waiting in the teacher's room?" As the teacher say so, Tsuna made his move to the teacher's room. Before he closed the class' door, he bowed to his teacher and said thank you.

----o0o----

Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut. 'Hurry, Mom, pick it up!' Not so long, Tsuna can hear his mother's sweet voice over the phone

"Moshi moshi, Sawada's here."

"Mom! What's happen here?" Tsuna really really want to scream so she can feel his desperation now but ended with half hearted girl's scream. "Why you didn't tell me about this invitation earlier?! Why did you just move me there? Now what I must do? Who in heaven know what those freaking nerd student w-"

Before Tsuna can finish half of his protests, Nana cut him, "Mou, Tsu-kun, that school will suit you! You will have a bright future there. I can feel it, dear. You are talented enough to go there." Tsuna really loved his mother but he didn't think he understand the way of her wonderful La-La-Land to think. How does in the seventh heaven Tsuna have talent? He IS no good, remember?

"Mom," Tsuna whined "I will not make it! It's so super-duper-mega-bumper obvious! Even the blind one can see it!"

Nana sighed and began to use her icily voice. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you WILL attend Nami High and that's final!" Hear how scary his mother now, Tsuna stopped his whined and protests. "They will pick you there as fast as they could, so be good boy Tsu-kun!" Nana hung the phone before Tsuna gained his ability to speak again. 'Guess there is nothing I can do.' With that, Tsuna forced his feet to the teacher's room.

----o0o----

"Tsunayoshi…." There, in front of the gate of Tsuna's school, stood the certain blond who stared the school with unreadable face. "Tsuna, ready or not I'm coming…."

That's all now, guys.

This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. I'll try harder next time.

I'm waiting for your review. Forks, Knives, Fire allowed too, hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you many many thank you for your reviews! m ( _ _ ) m *bow down*

I tried harder for this one and for the grammar I'm working to make it better.

Disclaimer and warning: same as before…

O yeah, before I forget it again, you might find slight A27 (yeah, I love it too) but the main one will be G27. Those two are really cute! *fan girl squeal*

Come Closer: Chapter Two

'This is not good.' Tsuna completely forgot about his bullies' game. "Kana-chan…." Tsuna rushed himself and didn't stop when one of his teachers shouted to him to stop running. He ran as fast as his small legs could bring him to his only friend. 'Please be safe…, please….'

He stopped in front of tree in back of his school's yard. He looked at the familiar branches of the tree, but Tsuna can't find him. No way. Before the petite brunet could climb the tree, he heard chirps.

"Look for something?" That voice made him shivered. Toshi walked to Tsuna with his subordinate followed behind. Tsuna saw a bundle of straw that looks much like a nest in Mujiro's hand and noticed Kotani hold something in his hands too. "Let it go!" Tsuna begged them.

"Don't worry," Those delinquents grinned widely. "We'll let go this thing after we finished our game."

----o0o----

"I understand…. Worry not." Not long after the phone hung, the car stopped and the driver opened the door to let one brunet faced an old man in the suit. "Greeting, I am the representative of Namimori High. I came to get Sawada Tsunayoshi-dono."

The old man dropped his jaw when he saw the man's, no, teen's stunning appearance. Sure the straight light brown hair and his blue eyes suit his uniform. With the red t-shirt and gray stripped shirt under his Nami's black coat, it made as if the boy was born to make the uniform perfect, not the other way. "Thou must be the principal here. I'm Basillicum." The boy gave his hand to shake the old man's hand... "A-a-a-ah, that's r-right. P-please, this way."

The boy still smiled and followed the principal to the teacher's room until they heard some ringing. "Ah, excuse me," and Basillicum went to some windows in the hallway and flipped his phone. There's one e-mail from the Council. Basil's eyes widen when he read the mail. "No way…."

"Excuse me," the principal looked worry. "It seems Sawada not coming back yet from the restroom."

"That's alright, I just have search for Sawada-dono in this school," said Basil and added his smile "with thy permission, of course." The principal blushed little and nodded, "You may do it but wouldn't it be nice to wait him in my office?"

Basil twitched but covered it pretty well. 'Pedo….'

"No, I would be honor to explore thy school and take Sawada-dono as soon as possible. Thanks for thy kindness."

"No, no, it's all my pleas-"

BANG.

"Wh-what's that?" the principal shuttered. No need explanation. It's obviously sound of the gun and was hard enough for half of the school to hear it. In no time, you can hear people screaming and half of students ran from classes. Basil just sighed and asked the principal to control the students so they won't cause any havoc. "I'll look for the problem. It must be the other representative."

While the teachers try to control their students, Basil shook his head and mumbled, "Why can't he just waiting there?"

----o0o----

Toshi pinned Tsuna to the wall. "W-w-what are you d-doing?"

"Playing, Dame-Tsuna…," Toshi leaned in and kissed Tsuna, well at least he tried to, because Tsuna dropped himself to the ground –making Toshi kissed the wall instead- and crawling in an amazing speed rate through Toshi's legs. Tsuna distance himself from the trio. "Puh-mh-phueh! You, fucking no good!" Toshi touched his abused lips.

"Just because your crush to Sawajiri-san don't go well doesn't mean you can molest the others, you perverts!" Tsuna yelled. "Beside, all of us are boys! What are you? Students with a disoriented mind?!"

While Tsuna burst out his frustration, Mujiro grabbed Tsuna's arms and make sure the brunet not run away. "Whatever… Dame-Tsuna, looks like you don't understand your position, huh? You don't want any bad thing happen to your birdie, right? Just play around for few minutes and all of us will have fun together…"

"Yeah," Hu-oh, Toshi looks really really mad. "And my problem with Eri is not your concern, you useless slut!"

"Don't you dare to run. " Mujiro tighten his grip, make Tsuna winced. Kotani put some pressure on the canary's wing. Not hard enough to break the wing but hard enough to make the bird cried in pain. "Do you want your bir-"

"Okay, okay! Just let Kana-chan go now and I'll play along!"

With his sinister smile, Toshi walked forward to Tsuna and…

BANG!

All of the boys looked at the wall when a flash of something passed in front of their nose. There's a hole. With a shiny round thing that stuck in it. They gulped themselves. And then Kotani yelped because Kana-chan bit his hand and freed her wings to the sky.

"Now, now, get your hands off of the boy." The blond with unruly hair hang the gun in his hand and pointed it to Mujiro. Tsuna dare to swear that the blond's eyes glowing and wavering as if there is a fire burning in his eyes. "You hear me or not, morons?"

Mujiro instantly pulled his hands from Tsuna who lost his balance and fall to the ground. Toshi who was too scared just gape his mouth like fish while Kotani screamed and ran.

BANG!

The blond shot Kotani and the said boy fell to the ground. He didn't move. There's silence before three of them screamed "MURDER!!"

Toshi and Mujiro did one thing that normal panicked people would do, ran at the moment. Tsuna who didn't brave enough to stand on his feet cried in his mind, 'Don't leave me behind!!' "Well, they are lucky, aren't they? I just out of those chloroform ammo." The blond checked his gun and slipped it to his waist, covered it with his blue jacket. "Well, I'll have fun with them later."

Tsuna want to run but he still too freaked out to stand. Those orange eyes met his caramel eyes while the blond just grinned at him and offered his hand.

"Who a-are you?" Tsuna snapped his mouth when those words came out unconsciously in very small voice. "Sorry, can't hear you, Tsu-chan." The blond took Tsuna's hand when it looked like the boy will not accepted his hand soon and helped the brunet to stand.

"What did you call me?" Tsuna not sure for what his ear told his brain.

"Tsu-chan. Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no, no, no." Tsuna blushed. "I-it just… Did I know you?"

The blond just about to answer when he heard someone called him. "Giotto-dono! What are thou doing here? Thou suppose waiting in the office."

"You know I'm bad at waiting" The blond named Giotto frowned little. "Besides, is that wrong to pick my partner by myself?"

"No, but it is when thou break the orders and caused havoc here. Why did thou use the gun so recklessly? Do thou know all the papers that will sen-"

The brunet stopped his lecture when he acknowledged Tsuna's presence. "Ah, you must be Sawada-dono. I'm sorry for being rude. I'm the representative of Namimori High, Basillicum."

Still confused with what happened today, Tsuna couldn't give a proper respond. He just nodded very slowly with his mouth still opened like an idiot.

"And I'm Giotto, your partner in your new school." Giotto grabbed Tsuna's chin and leaned in to take the brunet's lips onto his. "Nice knowing that you are a cute one."

'That's it.'

'Too much happened.'

'I can't take it anymore.'

Tsuna lost his conscience at the moment.

'My first kiss….'

Bwahahaha!

Look who is the devil now, hehehehe….

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and warning: please, click for chapter one

Thank you for those who reviewed this story. I'm grateful, so... this your chapter three.

Personally, I think this one boring but for the story's sake I must write this one. *sigh*

Enjoy!

Come Closer: Chapter Three

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly to find sunrays blinded his eyes for moment. Not for long time he full aware that he lie down on grasses. He sat on and saw nothing than plain green grasses and blue sky with thick cloud surrounded.

While he wondered where he was, images came to his mind and he remembered everything. About his forcefulness parent, about Nami High, about his beloved Kana-chan, and… some jerks.

The brunet frowned then flushed a bit when he recalled about the blond. Who is that guy? Did he kill Kotani-san? Tsuna gulped and shook his head; he didn't want to think about it. Then he felt anger built rapidly as he recalled his first kiss. Does he have some manners? No, certainly no. I mean, we even don't know each other yet!

Wait; even we know each other it still wrong. Absolutely wrong.

Tsuna sighed himself and made a mental note to slap that blond when he met him again.

"Kufufu, what an interesting person Giotto brought today…"

Tsuna turned around to see the owner of that eerie voice but found nothing. "W-who's there?" When the brunet got silence he went into panic mode. 'I-i-it's no-ot…'

"Oya oya, just because the signal in this area sucks you don't have to call me ghost." Tsuna squeaked as he felt a hot breath right behind his neck. "HIIIIEE! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! A-and I-I'm not delicious too! S-see, I'm not worthy enough to accompany you so d-don't drag me to h-hell!"

"Kufufufu-buh-HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsuna turned around to see why the 'ghost' laughed so hard. The boy became so red when he saw a man, just one or two years older than him, with silky purple pineapple looks like hair and white porcelain skin. "You sure are the funniest one Giotto brought!" The pineapple man still laughed and let some tears formed rivers on his porcelain cheek.

Because the pineapple man won't stop his hysterical laugh, Tsuna –still with cherry cheek- asked the man. "W-w-what are you? Umm, sorry… I mean w-who are you? Where are we?"

The pineapple man lowered his hysterical laugh to the small one, "No, I am not ghost. I'm Rokudo Mukuro, just call me Mukuro, and we are in your mind, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna stared at Mukuro's eyes. His eyes shining in purple and bloody red made Tsuna's jaw dropped in awe. Mukuro chuckled in amusement for the brunet's expression. This resuscitated Tsuna from his gaze. "S-sorry… Uum, what do you mean we are in my mind?'

Mukuro sat on the grass field; close enough to make the boy blushed. "You fainted and I was ordered to bring you back before school is over."

"Hee?"

Mukuro smiled. Creepy enough to make Tsuna whimpered. "I see, so innocent, so shiny, yet so fragile. He sure has a quite taste." Before Tsuna can ask more, Mukuro –somehow- was pinning Tsuna to the ground. The brunet yelped and tried to push Mukuro away, just made easier to the pineapple to hold his hands. "M-Mukuro-san! What are you doing?!" The pineapple just grinned mischievously at the boy's nervousness. "My, my…. Why did you stutter all of sudden, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Too close, was all Tsuna could think now as Mukuro leaned in and whispered to Tsuna, "Kufufu…. Tsunayoshi-kun, believe me, I really do want to spend some time with you but you must wake up now…"

"H-huh?" Tsuna felt his eyes became heavy and heavier. "Mu...kuro-san..?"

"Till then, Tsunayoshi-kun…."

----o0o----

Uhmm…. It's smelled like coffee.

"…born still mad at him…"

No, it's sweeter….

"…eet boy, nee?"

Vanilla?

Yes, it is….

"…ake soon."

With a pancake….

Wait, a pancake?

Tsuna blinked his eyes before fully opened it to reveal his sweet caramel eyes and found a pair of soft indigo blended with purple eyes staring at him very close. Extremely close. "GYAAA!" Tsuna, idiotically, raised his head and, of course, hit the others' head that staring at him.

Both of them winced in pain while the other man told them to calm down. "Byakuran-sama! I told you to not do that!" The redhead with glasses scolded the whitenette who touched his forehead with an excessive passion. "Now, you made Sawada-san have bad impression on us!"

"But he is SO cute that I can't let him go!" The whitenette –Tsuna assumed his name Byakuran- slide his arm to Tsuna's shoulder, pulled the boy to his welcoming hug. Tsuna squirmed and struggled to free himself but to no avail. Why people he met today harass him to no end?! "…Right, Tsunayoshi-chan?" Byakuran said seductively in the brunet's ear just made the boy's red face worse.

"Byakuran-sama let the boy go!"

"Ho-ho, you are cute when you jealous, Shou-chan" Byakuran grinned widely. "Don't afraid, I will not abandon you, Shou-chan."

"L-let me go!" said Tsuna in soft voice.

"Hmm, Shou-chan, can you assign Tsu-chan to our Millefiore?" Byakuran, either listened to Tsuna's plea or not, still ignored the boy and just talking to this redhead Shou-chan. 'Whoa! First, my first name, then you called me with-with that girlie pet name?!'

"But he is Giotto's partner! He must be already assigned to Vongola!" Now the redhead tried to pry Byakuran from Tsuna. But Byakuran being stubborn hugged Tsuna more tightly. That's when some flash appeared in the room, they stopped their struggled and looked at the light brown girl who is giggling now.

"Sa-Sasagawa-san!" The redhead one panicked as the girl put her camera to its case.

"I don't know that you are some paparazzi, Kyoko-chan." Byakuran let Tsuna go when Sasagawa pried them. "I, too, don't know that you are so crybaby in the last orientation, Byakuran." Kyoko smiled sweetly. Byakuran shocked, lost his happy face at the moment. "Y-you don't mean t-t-that…"

"Yeah, sure. I do mean that thing." The girl smiled at Tsuna and left Byakuran cornering himself in the room. "Besides, I've already here before Tsunayoshi-kun awake which mean I am not paparazzi."

"Why did you come here for the first place? Your office is not here, you fan girl!" Byakuran replied with anger or nervous Tsuna not sure. But it was obvious that he scared to death, his face was white as his hair.

"Giotto-kun and Basil-kun asked me to deliver this pancake for Tsunayoshi-kun. Now, why don't you just shut your mouth?" This scary Kyoko ignored the wordless Byakuran. She turned her attention to Tsuna and hugged him for a moment. "Tsunayoshi-kun, it's been awhile. Do you remember me? It's me, Sasagawa Kyoko."

'Hmm? Sasagawa…Kyoko?' Tsuna blushed furiously when he remember whose name it is. "Kyoko-chan?! Why are you here?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, so you do remember me!" Kyoko giggled a bit then smiled at the boy. "This is my school. Oh, I also brought your pancake; I don't know you like vanilla syrup."

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled sleeplessly as his long-time crush. Yes, his crush but Kyoko never know this and Tsuna being no-good didn't have courage to tell her.

"Sasagawa-san, you two know each other?" The redhead asked as Kyoko put the pancake on the table, glittering with all his glorious syrup on it.

"That's right, Irie-kun, we are friend since elementary. Tsunayoshi-kun, this is Irie Shouichi-kun, the smartest one in Nami High and that depressed weirdo is Byakuran, the head of Millefiore."

"A-ano, Sasagawa-san, that's not true." Irie shook his head. "Why don't you give some tour to Sawada-san after he finished his snack while I trying to wheedle Byakuran-sama to do his jobs."

"That's the good one, Irie-kun." Kyoko gave her approving nods. "Now, Tsunayoshi-kun, why don't you eat your pancake?"

----o0o----

After Tsuna finished his pancake, he and Kyoko say goodbye to Irie and Byakuran. Kyoko, being a good school guide, tell him about school in general; something about assignments, partners, comunita, and temporary dorm. Although Tsuna didn't catch what she said, he didn't ask anything about it. He just stared at Kyoko.

'Ah, Kyoko-chan. She became prettier than the last time we met.' Tsuna, still mesmerized by his crush, blinked his eyes as the school's bell ringing hard enough to snap him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Kyoko looks worried. "Do you listen to me?"

"S-sorry, Kyoko-chan. What is that again?"

Kyoko smiled at the brunet shyness. "Nope, there's nothing. Anyway, maybe it's late but welcome to Nami High."

Tsuna couldn't help himself to not smile at this. "T-thank you."

Kyoko gasped when she realized something. "The school is over! Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun, I must go now. See you tomorrow!"

'I guess I can try this one.' Tsuna waved his hand to Kyoko and walked home, wonder what will wait for him in this Nami High. But one thing he didn't know, he made his first step to the disastrous high school life beyond his wild imaginations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm....

Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe, sorry I'm late guys.

My sister monopolized the computer for five days.

Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

Come Closer: Chapter Four

Tsuna sighed.

He still not believed it. How the Dame-Tsuna of Namimori could stand here. The petite brunet was staring at the oak door with a principal plank staring back at him. The brunet whimpered and shaking because of his nervousness but he still managed raised his hand to knock the door.

But Tsuna did not knock it yet. 'W-why must I be h-here?' He bit his lower lips and recalled how his mother made him agreed to come here in the first place. 'I know it. I should not believe Oka-san's tears. Why can't I be a bit heartless?'

'Aaah! Dame-Tsuna, just knock it already!' Tsuna shut his caramel eyes and knock the door.

Right on the time Tsuna knocked the door, the voice full with authority can be heard. "Come in."

Tsuna shrieked himself to the floor he stood before, instead of obeyed the voice. 'HIIIIIEEEE! What should I do?' The boy panicked when he felt someone opened the door.

"Tsu-chan? What are you doing there?"

That voice… that voice made Tsuna stopped shaking. He didn't know why that voice made him so… so happy yet angry at same time. Slowly, he put his large caramel eyes on those orange eyes.

"Come in, you want to meet Reborn, don't you?" The blond yanked the brunet to the principal's office. And it just happened.

"Let go of me!" Tsuna, with the power he didn't know where come from, put his handprint on the blond's cheek and ran to the corner of the room with heavy breath.

The blond touched his abused cheek and stared at Tsuna, shocked. The brunet shocked too for what he did. "A-a-ah, s-s-or-sorry. I-I…"

His stuttered words were stopped by some cleared throat and chuckled sound. Irie and the man in fedora who were sat on the leather sofa looked at them, amused with what they saw. Tsuna can felt his blood was rising to his cheek.

The shocked on the blond's face soon replaced with a wide smile. "See? I know I made a good one!"

"It was good that Byakuran-sama and Xanxus didn't attend this meeting." Irie tipped his glasses with his finger. "They'll sure make some insult if they know this."

"A-ano, I-I really am sorry. I d-don't know what gotten me." Tsuna move forward to approach the blond but being so used with his no-good side, he tripped himself and almost fall if the blond didn't help him.

"That's okay. It's still sting but I'm fine." The blond gave him reassurance smile. "You must be careful, Tsu-chan, or you will hurt yourself. Be no-good or not."

That smile suddenly made Tsuna shivered. Tsuna pulled himself from the blond's hold and freak out. 'Never ever come near to this guy.'

"Giotto, stop playing with him." The man turned his attention to Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna, I am Reborn, the principal of Namimori High. You already heard the rules of this school from Sasagawa Kyoko, right? So I will skip it." Tsuna's eyes widen because he did not pay attention to Kyoko. Tsuna want to ask the rules again but that man didn't give him a chance. "Due to your super dazzling score, we put you in special class."

"S-spe-special class, sir?" Tsuna knew his scores in his old school wholehearted. It's very odd to find someone who was lack in all school subjects got an invitation to the great Nami High, one of the best high schools in Japan! Plus, they put him to the special class?! This must be a dream. 'But it's not a dream.' Tsuna winced when he pinched his hand.

"It's preposterous, isn't it?" Irie chuckled at the boy who in confused now. "The egoistical evil blond beside you was the one who promoted you to this school."

"Shouichi! And I thought that we are friend!" The blond touched his heart as if it was tore apart.

This blond promoted me? The brunet frowned deep in his thought 'Why?' Tsuna want to ask him but he swallowed it when came near him and began to ruffle his delicate brown hair.

"Irie, I need you to show this Dame-Tsuna the way to his class." Irie sighed before muttered, "Alright, Reborn-sensei."

Irie, saw the brunet's tense, said, "Don't worry Sawada-san. The students in your class are the nice one, I am sure you will get along in no time."

"Tsu-chan, don't do silly thing." The evil blond waved his hand and felt a need to add sing song tone. "See you later!"

----o0o----

"Mukuro, how is it?"

Mukuro didn't want to come out from his hiding or going to answer him. So he stayed quiet and watched.

'Kufufu, this one sure didn't like to play hide and seek.' was what Mukuro thought when the man growled impatience. "Mukuro, I know you are there."

Mukuro decided to make his appearance when he sensed the dangerous tone. "Oya, you two are not fun; after what I went to get this information."

"So, what did you see in the boy's mind?" The man petted his chameleon while his eyes watched Mukuro's expression. Fine, then. If he thinks he can read me so easy.

Mukuro puts his fake sadistic smile and turn his eyes to meet the other man eyes. Those eyes of him, it's so beautiful. No matter how hard Mukuro tried to deny that mystify eyes, he always found his mind was mesmerized by it. And he hates it.

"His sky…" Mukuro said slowly to put their patience to the edge. "…is not whole."

Now those eyes were tainted with grief. Hmm, this is interesting. Maybe I should seek what the cause.

"It reminds me to something though…" Mukuro continued his report. "Like… your sky, Vongola?"

Now, he enjoyed this moment. It was fun to see your superior in stress sometimes.

"Mukuro, that's all?" The man, now with his chameleon on his shoulder, asked. He, too, was…. Kufufu, maybe I should do this job more often. "Yes, that's all, Reborn."

"You may dismiss now, Mukuro." Mukuro eyed the man. "Giotto, you should tell him no matter what happened between you two."

Before the man can spilled out his frustration, Mukuro left the room immediately.

----o0o----

"That's why I called you idiot!"

"How dare you speak like that to your teacher!"

"Bitch like you didn't deserve that title! Anyway, I won't let you be the head of this class!"

Tsuna could hear all the commotion from the outside of soon-be-his-class. Okay, now he was not sure this class would be okay. He looked at Irie, who was sweat-dropped at the commotion in there, and gave the redheaded his puppy eyes unconsciously.

'Damn, stop gives me those eyes!' Irie turned his face so the brunet can't see his burning cheeks. "Irie-kun, are you alright?" Irie nodded and knocked the door class after he gained his composure.

Tsuna was nervous, either because this class will be his new homeroom or because of the commotion in the class, the brunet didn't know. But it was clear that he didn't want to come in to that room which emitting the deadly aura. So he hid himself behind Irie.

"What is it, Irie? Can't you see we have class now?" It was the teacher's voice. From her menacing voice, Tsuna pretty sure the teacher was pissed off. This made Tsuna shrunk behind Irie.

"You have a new student, Lal-sensei." Irie backed off to the side to reveal the brunet behind him.

Tsuna blushed when the eyes of the class was on him. He never had this full attention before and it made him want to cry because of embarrassment. Tsuna took a glance on his new classmates and smiled when he saw Kyoko was giggling with the other girls. Then he looked at the woman in front of class; she must be Lal-sensei. She is beautiful even with the scar on her right eye. She let black hair loosen on her suit. What the…? Teacher in a man suit?

Her eyes narrowed when she met the brunet's eyes. "Now, newbie, who'd you like to be the ruler of this class, that prick over there or me, the great Lal Mirch?" she pointed at the silver haired teen who look pissed off and herself.

"Of course she will pick me, you old hag! There is no way she will pick stranger to be her leader!" the silver haired boy barked at the teacher. "At least not who was crazy enough to throw her students over the window like you!"

'I guess my ears failed me.'

"Hey, Gokudera, she doesn't know you too" the other teen with short black hair and his goofy smile said. "Shut up you, baseball freak!"

'Wait. Did they just call me with 'she'?'

Tsuna want to correct those people but Irie hold him to do so. "Sawada-san, it's too dangerous." He can see what the redheaded mean with that. Not so long after the three bickering and calming -Tsuna not sure about the calming part- each other, the silver haired teen Gokudera pulled out some tiny sticks with fuse on the top.

"That's it! I'll kill you two!" The silver haired ignited his sticks and threw it. "HIIIIEEE! Irie-kun, is that thing…" but Tsuna never finished his question because he must help himself from Lal-sensei's gunfire.

Irie had leaded the boy to hide behind the farthest wall. Tsuna yelped when the class's windows broke into pieces because of the blast. Before Tsuna can crying on his first day, the boy with goofy smile and Kyoko crawled to them.

"Ah, good to see you again, Sasagawa-san, Yamamoto-san." Irie greeted the other two so calm as if the explosions and the shoots never happened. "So, they still compete at each other, huh?"

"Oh, I really hope the day when they don't fight each other coming." Kyoko shielded her head from the pieces of the broken window with her bag. "I hope they didn't burn my unfinished assignment papers. I need three days without sleep to gather it."

"Maa, maa, don't be so harsh on them, Kyoko-chan. It was their way to show that they care about the other." The teen smiled at Tsuna and offered his hand. "Hi there, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna shake the black haired teen a little. "Tsunayoshi? Isn't that a boy's name?"

Now Kyoko can't help her giggle down whereas Irie chuckled at this. "Mou, Kyoko-chan, Irie-kun! That's not funny! OF COURSE IT IS. I AM A BOY!" Tsuna shouted so Yamamoto can heard what he said in this never ending gun fires.

Kyoko's giggle became louder now, seeing Yamamoto's jaw dropped at the petite's outburst. Irie just sighed.

----o0o----

"Nee, Tsu-kun." Nana who was exciting about her son's first day at Nami High gave her son a bowl of rice. "So, what'd you think about your new school? It's not bad, right?"

'Yeah, it's not bad…As if all the explosions and gun fires in school didn't break the laws… As if my days in the school will be brighter with people think I am a girl… As if all those crazy people didn't make me freak out… As if … as if… as if…'

"Tsu-kun?"

"No, it's nothing Mom…" Tsuna swallowed his rice; his eyes stared at the dinner blankly. "Really, nothing happened. Yeah, that's it…."

"Tsu-kun?" Okay, it's frightened enough to see your son in trance state and chanted 'it's never happened…it's never happened…' over and over while he was eating his dinner.

* * *

Hahaha, I don't think Reborn is the good example of headmaster here, called his student no-good. But, it was not Reborn if he didn't do that to Tsuna. Well, Lal too, is not a good example….

R&R, please….


	5. Chapter 5

Come Closer: Chapter Five

"Tsu-chan…. Wake up…."

Tsuna frowned and rolled his body to the other side in hope that annoying voice won't disturb him anymore.

"Wakey, wakey, Tsu-chan…."

He groaned at this. Why can't that voice let him sleep? "Five more minutes, Mom…."

The owner of the voice chuckled at the brunet's demeanor. "How about this, I'll give your five minutes, even more, but you'll let me sleep with you."

Tsuna mumbled "Okay Mom" before him sober enough to know that voice doesn't belong to his mother. The boy opened his eyes and found someone, no, a certain whitenette laying so close beside him with his hand on the brunet's waist.

"AAAAHHH!!!!!" Tsuna yelled and pushed Byakuran hardly, made the whitenette fell to the ground with a hard thumb. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Byakuran pouted at the brunet's rejection. "I was trying to wake you up but you want to sleep so I asked you if that's okay I sleep with you and you say it's alright and here I am. You pushed me so hardly that I'm sure my perfect beautiful ass is going to be a flat one."

"That does not explain why you are in my home, my room exactly, in the first place!" Tsuna ignored the taller one's complaint and pushed him out from his room. He didn't need any pervert in his room to do something that he prefers not to think about.

"We are on our assignment, Tsu-chan." Byakuran put his infamous smile. "Well, at least that is what they are doing now."

On the downstairs, Nana was talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto's sunny visage really suits the weather today, on the other hand Gokudera still with his I-am-pisses-now-so-get-away mood.

"Yo, Tsuna, ohayou." Yamamoto greeted the brunet when he saw him coming down. "Are you ready for today?"

Nana smiled widely at her son, proud because her son made good friends not some bullies. "Why did you make your friends waiting so long, Tsu-kun? Get yourself ready for school! You just have fifteen minutes before the bell rang!"

Hearing this, Tsuna yelled in panicked and dashed to do his daily rituals.

----o0o----

"Tsu-chan, I don't know that you have such an amazing speed!" Tsuna sighed at Byakuran's compliment. "I hate mom when she lied to me about what time is it." The boy mumbled softly.

"But if she didn't do that I'm pretty sure you'll be late more often." Byakuran put his hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "Maybe I should ask her to be my secretary."

Tsuna was not pleased at the idea but his curiosity was on its peak so he ignored him. "Say, what did you mean by this assignment, Yamamoto?"

"Haven't Kyoko-chan told you about it?" Yamamoto looked a bit surprised at the question.

"She must be forgetting about it." Gokudera deduced when Tsuna inclined his head and blushed. Tsuna snapped at the 'she' word. "I'm not a girl!"

Byakuran laughed hardly when the petite glared at the silver haired bomber, but alas, it looks more like a pout than a glare. "So, Vongola's infamous genius cannot tell the other's gender!"

Gokudera twitched. He pulled out his trusted tiny bomb and yelled at the whitenette. "Shut your mouth, you jerk! Laugh again and I'll shove your mouth with my bombs!"

"Maa, maa, don't get bouncy so early Gokudera. I, too, thought Tsuna is a cute chick before." Tsuna blushed again but the others just too engrossed to tease the silver haired to notice it. "We are sorry, Tsuna. Right, Gokudera?"

"As if I will ask for his forgiveness." Gokudera muttered.

"That's okay, but will you answer my question before?" Tsuna prefer to let Gokudera alone. Better let him calm down than let him explode our heads.

"In Nami High we don't need a high score on the subjects they taught." Byakuran began to explain while he slipped his hand to Tsuna's shoulder, bring the brunet, who hissed at him to let him go, closer to him. "Just do well your assignment and your grade in there will be safe. You can get your assignment from your comunita's leader, for the example me for Millefiore."

"In other words, this assignment just likes a side quest and this comunita is the guild in a RPG games." Yamamoto rubbed his nose and grinned when the brunet nodded in understanding. "Also, you have a partner to do your assignment if you think you couldn't do it alone."

"So, but… "Tsuna pulled himself from Byakuran when the whitenette's hands began to wonder to inappropriate place. "If you are the leader, why did you come with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun's assignment?"

Byakuran stopped his attempt to explore the brunet's body and his face paled. "This bastard just ran away from that Irie and his jobs as a leader." Gokudera scowled at the whitenette. "This bastard is a sluggard; always give Giotto-sama more jobs."

"Hey! I and Giotto just discussed it; I didn't throw my jobs to him!" Byakuran irritated at the silver haired's accusation.

"Hey, Tsuna, my assignment is to make sure you come in time. So, let's leave this two have their discussion." Yamamoto didn't wait for the reply and smiled. He held the brunet's hand in his and ran with him; leaving Byakuran and Gokudera behind.

----o0o----

As you can predict, the words of 'Dame-Tsuna' began spread over the school not so long after the school started.

Not to mention his bad score from those triangle and matrix test, he didn't understand Gokudera's presentation in Chemistry class and accidentally crushed the sulfur tube -add some smell on his shirt, and for the worst, PE.

"Now, you run for five laps, one by one, kora!" Colonello-sensei, the PE teacher, shouted to all of his students. Tsuna must say that this teacher was frightening enough to make his heart beat faster than usual with his military suit and gun in his hand. He justified his bandana and shouted again. "Whoever failed will taste my training for one month! I doubt it, though, this one is the easiest."

For Gods in heaven, what kind of 'easiest' this military teacher means?! All long the track they must pass, you can see all kind of traps and bombs were set on it.

"How can we stay alive after this?" Tsuna yelled so all his classmates can hear him and began to laugh.

After so many explosions and the other thing that you can hear in radius 27 meters, Tsuna was the only one who will do Colonello's training. He didn't understand how could all his classmates do it without get any scratches?!

Tsuna rested his head on his table and took a long sigh. "This school sure is crazy…"

"You think so?" Tsuna brought up his eyes to see Kyoko and another girl with her. The brunet blushed and began to stutter. "K-Kyoko-chan…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you don't get used to this school yet, right?" Kyoko radiated her angelic smile now; made the boy more nervous. "So, I and my friends want to help you on that."

The girl with black haired ponytail nodded furiously while the girl with short purple hair hid shyly behind Kyoko. 'Her hair reminds me for someone….'

"That's right! My name Miura Haru and this shy friend of us is Chrome Dokuro." Haru smiled widely. "Tsuna-kun -you don't mind I call you like that, do you?- for you didn't have any assignment yet, we'd like to know if you will help us in our project!"

"How about it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Kyoko beamed the brunet with her smile. How could Tsuna say no to that? "Okay, which comunita you are? I must ask for his permission for you."

Tsuna shook his head. "A-ano, I don't know which one I belong."

"Kyaa! He is so cute when he like this!" Haru jumped in her happiness, the one that Tsuna didn't know and he didn't want to know. Chrome smiled and nodded in agreement. On her cheeks there was a tint of pink.

"Girls, calm down." Kyoko tried to calm her hyperactive friend. "Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, that's troublesome. Maybe we must ask Reborn-sensei…."

"No way! I don't want Tsuna-kun going to that sadistic cute baby!" Tsuna frowned at Haru's reaction. "Baby? How'd a baby become a teacher?"

Before they could answer the boy, Tsuna winced in pain because someone kicked his head. "Tsunayoshi-kun!"

On the brunet's table, a baby in sparkling blue baby dress and curly black wig was smiling at the teens. "Ciaossu~"

"Oh, it's you Reborn-sensei, what are you doing here?" The girls shocked at the damage the baby had cause on the brunet's head. Had any doctors checked on him and said the brunet's brain was damaged, it will not surprise the others.

'What? A cross dressing baby like this is teacher?' Tsuna thought. His head was still stingy. Then he remembered this Reborn. "AH! Wasn't you the principal? Why'd you in baby form?!"

"What do you talking about, Baka-Tsuna? This is the way I am." He answered as if it was clear to see why he dressed like a pub's singer. The baby cleared his throat and said, "I need to inform this Dame-Tsuna about his assignment."

'You still haven't answer my question.'

"Ha-hi! We want to ask you too, Reborn-sensei, about Tsuna-kun's comunita." Haru, why must you talk in lousy voice?

"That's right, sensei…." Chrome muttered in low voice, almost inaudible. "I wonder if he was a part of which one."

"About his comunita, he doesn't belong to any those five rascals." Reborn-sensei smiled mischievously. The girls gasped, much to Tsuna's confusion. "Is that mean?'

"Yep, Dame-Tsuna this is the list of the persons you must hunt down!" Reborn-sensei pulled out one big scroll from his dress. "As you now hold this position in Nami High; the sky!"

Tsuna gaped in his confusion while the girls squealed. "What does it mean?" He asked them.

"What must I say to drill it into your head?" Reborn kicked the poor boy again to snap him from his mind. "Auw, what was that for?" Tsuna yelled, made his head fuzzy in ache.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, it was great! That's mean you are the second in charge after the students council." Chrome smiled at this. "And that's mean we didn't need any permission to make you help us in our project. And that's mean you are stand alone, free, in this school."

"I still don't get it." The brunet frowned deeply. "I-I can't do t-that."

Reborn landed his foot on the brunet's stomach. He didn't know what to say to this slow-minded boy. "You'll do this, Baka-Dame-Tsuna." He said in finality in his voice and took his leave.

The boy looked at his girl friends in confusion. His eyes demanded some explanations.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, many students who attend this school closed their heart and didn't enjoy the school. Many of them didn't want to face their problems and chose to run. They put mask on their heart and pretend nothing happened." Kyoko smiled in bitterness.

"It's been five years no one held this position. The last one didn't make it till his graduation because all of the pressure from the students in the list."

"Yeah, they blackmailed him." Chrome nodded in her static face. "He had been tortured for half year after he accepted the position." Now the brunet's eyes widen in fear.

"Now, now, don't scare Tsuna-kun like that." Haru beamed the boy with smile and reassured him it will be alright. "Furthermore, you still have Giotto as your partner. I'm pretty sure you'll make it alive."

Now Tsuna can't stop his gaped mouth. Whether the girls tried to comfort him or no, they just added another reason to refuse this position and came back to his old school.

----o0o----

"You know if you want to know why he chose that boy as his partner all you need to do is ask him." The man checked his katana carefully; even his sword was in perfect condition.

"Shut up, you freak!" He knew what he do now was against his beloved boss' will. But he can't let this weak brat ashamed him. Plus, this brat was promoted to the position that he and the others made sure nobody will get it.

"I'll crush this Sawada brat!" He swore to his boss that this boy will be kicked out from this school.

"See, you blushed again. Your face and your words are contradicting." His partner's laugh became louder when he yelled "Shut up!"

* * *

Yep, yep.

Finally, the problem rising. Now, whoever can guess who these two guys just keep it in your mind! It's easy enough to guess it who….

Now, review please….


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

Thanks lots to read, review, and alert me previously.

I've managed to collect my dying will to finish this one because all of you.

I admit it that I'm late again but hey, what I can do when my parents kept interrupting me and made me forgot what I want to write. *shrug*

Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

Chapter Six

'Finally. I've been thought that those girls will never let me alone.' Tsuna thought. His girl friends just let him go to have his lunch alone after budging him with their project. Hell, it was not project! They made him to wear a red long soft silk ribbon before he could say no to his brain.

Why do things become so complicated? First this prestigious school that looks like a normal school but with a crazy stupid school's standard and hellish teachers. Then come along two perverts, that Giotto guy and the always-happy-face Byakuran. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Irie are fine. They are nice friends. Well, maybe not Gokudera. Oh, and the girls! Haru (she insisted to be addressed with her first name) is nice and cute but just too noisy. Chrome, too, is fine. She quite reminded the brunet for someone, but he just can't remember. His head became all foggy when he tried to. And Kyoko. The brunet couldn't find any words to say it. One thing for sure, her personality had changed. The Kyoko that Tsuna knew for three years would never cross dressing him, nor will she squeal crazily, but happily, when her friends wore those annoying frilly dress with their dick behind it. He barely could recognize Kyoko now. Hell, how two years could change you so much….

"And here I am, nothing much changed." Tsuna mumbled, countered himself as he leaned to the tree near the gym. The brunet need some time alone and that's mean he need some place to be alone. No one was near the gym when the brunet came, so it ended his journey to find place.

Besides his strange, err, unique new friends and acquaintances, he was happy they want to befriend with him. It's been a while, umm, four years since him and Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend, left their elementary and separated by their school choice and their parent's job.

Tsuna looked at the sky while munching his lunch. It was a little cloudy here and there plus some windy, but it still a nice out here; just hope it won't be rainy.

Now the brunet's mind full with all things came to him. He still didn't understand the school grade system and his role in this school. The scroll list that Reborn-sensei gave him was safe untouched in his school bag. He didn't want to open it, left it to read it. Top of it, he didn't want to do it. How could he console some angsty teenagers when he couldn't help himself from his own problems?

"Oy, Tsuna." The brunet snapped from his mind and turned his face to see the source of the voice that called him. Yamamoto ran to the boy and grinned happily with a box of lunch. "May I eat with you?" Tsuna didn't want his alone time end yet, but he felt guilty to say no. "Sure."

His friend sat across him but not so far so if one of them whispered the other would hear it. "So, Tsuna, I notice that you and I have similarity."

"Similarity?" That's impossible. Yamamoto is nice person, his smile brighten a whole class even in when it turned to chaos. He is an ace in PE. An athlete too! Well, Tsuna didn't know what athlete the taller became, it didn't matter. Yamamoto is billionth times better than him.

"Yeah, you suck at school subjects, too." He continued. Yamamoto opened the box, which full with sushi (making Tsuna drooling), and began to eat. "Now I won't be the one who must attend the extra classes."

Tsuna was expressionless. Just that? He just wanted to say that he suck at subjects like the brunet? Tsuna frowned. "But at least you are still did it pretty good in PE. I suck at all subjects! Well, there's nothing you can expect from no good student." He said it in very low whisper. If the taller heard him, then he chose to ignore it because Yamamoto continued to eat his lunch.

The brunet faced his lunch again. He pinned his octopus-shape sausage with his chopstick and he startled. He began to giggle at what he thought. Yamamoto raised his eyebrow at his small figured friend's sudden laugh. Tsuna, seeing his friend's confused face, raised his chopstick with a sausage between it. "Look, it looks like Gokudera-kun's hair style, nee?" The brunet explained with his innocent face.

Yamamoto's eyes became wide and he began laugh, a hard one. "Oh, gosh, Tsuna, I never think that you are the one who will make fun of someone."

Tsuna gasped and his voice raised one octave than it should be. "I-I, I never meant to make fun of him! Ah…, w-what am I doing? I… I… AH! Gokudera-kun will be mad at me!"

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Gokudera doesn't angry at you!" Yamamoto never expected that the boy will be so frantic on what he said. "I'm just teased you. I'm sorry."

He held the brunet's small shoulder and shook it to calm the boy down. After the boy calmed a bit he brought his extra large caramel eyes to Yamamoto's. "Really?" Yamamoto nodded and flashed him his smile. "After all, I think he will never ever get mad at you." Yeah, I'm pretty sure, thought Yamamoto. "And for the school subjects, you don't have to be so worry. Nami High's priority is our assignment not the subjects. As long as you do it well you don't have to think about you will repeat your class. You will do fine, Tsuna."

"Now, I feel worst." Tsuna grimaced.

"Uh-huh, don't be Tsuna. If you have any problem with your assignment I'm more than happy to help you." Tsuna was happy for Yamamoto's offer but he didn't want to be a burden for his friend. So he shook his head and told him so. "Besides, we just befriend."

Yamamoto stopped eat his lunch and raised his eyebrow at the brunet. "Hey, we are friend right?" The brunet nodded slowly. "Friends are meant to help each other. So don't be so hesitant to ask me." Seeing that he succeed to convince Tsuna, Yamamoto added, "Well, I think that you won't meet any difficulties for the fact you have Giotto as your partner." Tsuna frowned for a moment when Yamamoto mentioned Giotto. Tsuna didn't like the idea that he and Giotto are partners. For what reason, Tsuna doesn't know. He just doesn't like the blond's present near him.

----o0o----

Now, Tsuna really hates this school. Why must it so big?!

Poor Tsuna, he was lost when he went to the restroom after the school over. Actually, the school was not so big; Tsuna just didn't remember the structure yet. He didn't mean to, but he was thinking while his foot walking himself to nowhere on his way to pick his bag in his class.

The school itself was surprisingly empty. Along his way to find his class, he saw no students. Then the boy stopped when he met T-section. His left emitting murderous aura and Tsuna whimpered when he looked at it. His right was bad either. Maybe it's not emitting a murderous aura, but it was bad. Very very bad in some way.

So the brunet chose turned around to take another way. He didn't want to go home in bad shape. He was a bad liar. Last time he tried to lie about his PE uniform to his mom, Nana went berserk and-and.... He didn't want to remember.

The brunet yelped when something touched his shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's me." It was Giotto. He was wearing the school's deep blue cardigan fully with the blue tie and a red-golden-border armband with some Roman alphabets instead of his err… well, his usual plain white long shirt, baby blue jacket, and gray jeans, like when the brunet met him last morning. 'I just know him for one day and here I am thinking as if I know about him.'

"What are you doing here? All students are supposed in the hall now. Unless…" Giotto smirked and scrutinized at him before took Tsuna's hand in his and dragged him.

"W-what are you-"but the teen cut him and his held the brunet tighter. "You are sixteen now yet you still lost. You never learn to stop your bad habit to be burden to others, don't you?"

'Okay, it was more than enough.' Tsuna pulled his hand forcefully, his brows knitted together, and yelled to Giotto. "Well, sorry if I burden you! So what if I always lost in this school? I am new here, for heaven's sake, and this is my second day in here! And for you mister-know-it-all, you don't know me and I don't know you too so just leave me alone!" Tsuna stopped, panted, a while to take some air before he glared at Giotto. "You know what, you are the meaniest person I've ever met."

Giotto apparently unfazed with his partner's sudden outburst. His grinned became wider. "But I do know anything about you, Tsu-chan. And about leaving you, no, sorry, I can't let my partner do anything that can cause me problems. Nope, I won't leave you alone even it makes me the meaniest person in the milky way."

"Yes, you will!" the smaller one shouted now.

"Nope, sorry."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"AHH!" Tsuna took a deep breath in frustration. Why he doesn't leave him already? Tsuna really appreciated anyone who wants to befriend with him but this annoying-cocky-oh-know-everything-in-the-world blond somehow always made the petite brunet felt something funny - mix between angry, sad, care, and happy - that he doesn't know. And it's really frustrating the brunet with his annoying demeanor.

"Nice screamer you are." Giotto commented mockingly. He rubbed his ears that were in misery due to Tsuna's loud and high pitch voice. "I won't be surprised if the doctor says that my ears are deaf now."

Tsuna's glare (or pout, whatever you want to call it) was cut off by Giotto's smile. The blond suddenly yanked the boy to him, earned some 'eeep' from Tsuna, and pulled a gun, from where Tsuna doesn't know, which caused some loud sound and some smell that made his nose crinkled a bit.

Not that he hate it. When he was in the blond's chest, Tsuna could smell him. Giotto smelled good, no, very good that made the brunet nervous near him, but he and his most-hated-blond was too close. Too close for Tsuna's comfort.

"L-let me go!" Giotto obliged, let Tsuna to stand by his own foot but pay no heed to the boy's stuttered. His orange eyes gleamed in the way Tsuna can't read. "W-why you shot suddenly?"

When Tsuna didn't get any answer he trailed the blond's gaze. In front of them, Gokudera Hayato stood furiously with some sticks and some thick thread scattered on the floor. "You ungrateful brat! How dare you talked like that to Giotto-sama!"

"Huh? Huh? Go-gokudera-kun?"

"Hayato, not that I mind if you want some exercise with me but do you know that using explosive stuffs in the corridor will get us in trouble?" Gokudera quavered a bit when Giotto sighed in disappointment. "I think that you know it better since you are one of Vongolas and not Varias, well hope Xanxus didn't hear it." The blond mumbled.

"Gi-Giotto-sama…. forgive me for not thinking about that." Gokudera kneeled down before Giotto. He didn't dare to look at him. "I-I am failed as Vongola! I-I…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just don't overact on me." Before Gokudera can say anything, Giotto asked him. "Do you have something to say to Tsuna? You look like want to eat him alive from your sudden lost self-control."

"Huh? Me?" Tsuna hung his mouth open like an idiot but somehow it made Gokudera's cheek heated. Giotto twitched at this but quickly recovered his smile on his face.

Gokudera himself must resist the urge to crush the petite brunet in front of him. He raised his face and lifted himself from his kneeled position. If you looking at him, you couldn't tell if he was mad or flushed or just have some run for a long time.

"You!" The silver haired barked, made Tsuna recoiled in surprise and fear. "I don't acknowledge you to attend this school, moreover become Giotto-sama's partner!" Giotto muttered something like 'stop calling me with that suffix' but Gokudera's coarse voice over his voice. "I'll never let someone so useless like you with Giotto-sama!"

Tsuna yelped in panic as those ignited dynamites flew toward him as Gokudera shouted "Go to hell!!" to him.

The boy's eyes accidentally fell to Giotto's.

Everything around them felt so slow now. As the brunet raised his hands instantly to protect his head, he could see Gokudera scowled at him hardly and Giotto's fear and ….

'That's it. I know that moving to Nami High was a big mistake.' Tsuna thought. He held his tears of fear as the dynamites just mere inches above him. 'I'm gonna die.'

All the pain that Tsuna prepared for (okay, not so well prepared) never came.

Slowly he opened his eyes. In front of him Yamamoto stood with his bright goofy smile commented. "Sorry I'm late, Tsuna."

Tsuna gaped at his friend before he could say "W-wha…Yamamoto, y-you…how?"

"I was assign to protect you." The taller calmly treaded some fuses that still hissing on the floor. He swung his sword carefully to his side; he didn't want to hurt Tsuna. "You baseball freak! What are you doing there?" Gokudera growled. He grabbed Yamamoto's collar and shouted angrily. "I thought that you know I don't give my approval to this brat! If he's going to be Vongola, he will give us shame! You already saw his uselessness, how could you say you take that-that kind of assignment without telling me, your partner?!"

"Now, now, you still don't know Tsuna's great positive sides and yet you're in den-um, reject him." Yamamoto replied softly. He shoved Gokudera's gripped hands from his collar. "Besides, you like him, too, don't you?" Gokudera sent him death glare.

Tsuna trying to stop his body from shaking mumbled softly. "Go-gokudera-kun, Ya-yama-yamamoto…" He bit his lower lip before continued. "I-I, if…if I was…."

"Okay guys." Giotto turned their attention to him. "I can't let this happen between my members and partner. So, why you don't compete each other?"

"I'll do it!" Gokudera said hastily with much confidence in his tone. "Giotto…" Yamamoto didn't smile now. He eyed the brunet and Gokudera then shifted to his leader. "You know that Tsuna is weaker than Gokudera. It is not fai-"

"I know what I'm saying, Yamamoto. Thank you very much." The blond didn't hesitant to show his slight annoyance. Giotto ruffled his partner and leaned to his ear, whispered something right into the brunet's ear. Tsuna blinked a few times before sent his brows made a v-line and unfortunately his face was heated too. "Y-you! No! I won't do it!"

Giotto just grinned, ignoring the brunet. He faced Gokudera and Yamamoto. "I will give you two the same assignment to be done no more than three days. No gun fires, no partner or friend assistants, and no physically hurting the other."

----o0o----

Tsuna buried himself to one of his hands while Gokudera gaped in disbelief. Did his Giotto-sama just say something that the silver haired teen heard?

"So, you two will go to this kindergarten and keep an eye to a bunch of kiddos."

* * *

Really. I don't know what to say.

It took me two whole days before I got this silly idea and three weeks to upload this because I refused to do it before I get an idea for chapter 7. Not to mention the blackout season has come to my city. TxT

Well, my brain won't do his job since my graduation. Um, sorry?

At first, I want to write about Gokudera and Tsuna in one chapter. Uh, so regrettable that my idea growing this way. Dun dun dun.

Anyway, to the people who still don't get the basic idea of these assignments, please tell me. I'll fix it once I read your request.

One more thing, do you guys know what Yamamoto's father's restaurant called? I tried to look for the name but I can't find it. X((

Oh-oh! And review to cheer Tsuna for his first assignment! Yeepee!


	7. Chapter 7

"Tsuna-nii! Come here!"

"No! Tsuna-niichan will play with us!"

"TSUNA-NII!!"

As you can see (read in this case), our Dame-Tsuna was babysitting preschool kids. The poor brunet was dragged to all directions by those kids. "Okay, okay, why don't we play together?"

"No!! Play with me!!" All the kids whined. They began their let's-drag-Tsuna-nii game again and not so long the brunet tripped himself and fell to the ground. "Ow, ow, I'm fine."

Gokudera snorted at the boy's reassurance. The silver haired teen cornered him from those kids, left his responsibility to the poor Tsuna and sulking.

It's not rare to see the infamous bomber sulking during his assignment. He always sulking and wear his pissed off facade but never this gloomy.

He eyed the useless brunet played with that bunch of kids. The boy wears yellow T-shirt with green sleeves and brown trousers. Purple apron hugged his waist fitly. He looks so irresistible and adorable in that outfit.

What had he thought? Gokudera banged his head to the colorful wall near him hard. The others seems not noticed his actions. It was reasonable, considering the kindergarten was lousy with high pitch shouts, yells, and other ruckus. The silver haired bomber touched his sore forehead. Damn, it's hurt a lot. His forehead must be swollen now.

Gokudera felt dejected.

He dejected the brunet in front of him for suddenly coming to Nami High and invaded his perpetuation life for his beloved Giotto-sama. He dejected those kids for their noisy high pitch screams and yells that pretty sure could break any thick windows. He dejected his idiot baseball freak partner for not telling him about his choice for their assignment. For fucking sushi, he IS his partner! How could he do such thing, knowing the silver haired's hatred toward that Sawada brat? And here he is, thinking for their tolerated mutual friendship (Gokudera snorted. He will never say it to that baseball freak) for more than six years! He, too, dejected himself for being so easily deceived by that brat. Why'd he blushed when that brat's lost-puppy-look shown up? Gokudera 'Hurricane' Hayato should not blushing like that, moreover, for that useless.

Unfortunately for the silver bomber, while he was in his deep thought the kids have already climbed him, pulling his trouser, and tugging his hair, begging for his attention. And as we can predict, his anger touched his peak. "What are you freakin' imbeciles doing?!!"

"Yay! Grumpy-niichan!"

"Fly! Fly!"

"STOP SWINGING AROUND ME!"

Silence.

"Go-gokudera-kun?"

"What?" Gokudera asked with annoyance. He didn't want to talk with that clumsy idiot but adorable brat. Wait, scratched that adorable word!

"Um, you scare the kids." Gokudera stared at the brunet, who shaking a bit, with the kids behind him crying.

----o0o----

"Finally, we have our break." Tsuna stretched his hands once they reach the kindergarten field. He felt so tired after played with those kids all the day but he also happy with it. He never play that much because he is the only child in his family and being an outcast doesn't help.

Gokudera, otherwise, felt the opposite. He felt so irked. Those brats had insulting the silver haired. As if they don't satisfy with their insult, they were fucking traumatized for children both physically and mentally. 'Temper, temper. They are just mere kids.' In three days, he would win this assignment and get that useless kicked out. Giotto-sama would praise him too!

"Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera averted his gaze to Tsuna's large caramel honey eyes. "What?" He snapped, harsher than he intended but the brunet didn't shaking like he usually does. Tsuna sat beside the silver haired teen, oblivious to the fact that Gokudera was furious. "Are you sick? You look quieter and paler."

"And why'd you care?" The taller avoided the smaller's hurt eyes. Yeah, why must he care? Gokudera Hayato is a loner, he dislike people because of their weakness. And mention the weak, this brunet is the weakest one he ever seen. So why did Giotto-sama choose him as his partner?

"Aw, Hayato, can't you be nicer to newbie?" Giotto walked toward them with a shop bag in his hand. Wait, is that a hedgehog on his shoulder? And why'd he bring a kid with him? "Ice cream?" Giotto offered.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna yelled in surprise. Giotto certainly the last person he wants to meet. And to think he wouldn't meet him during this ridiculous assignment made him a bit excited, but apparently his thought was wrong, again. "Hey, watch your mouth!" Gokudera hissed.

The hedgehog suddenly hopped from the blond's shoulder and greeted. "Ciaossu!" Tsuna cried hard, earned a kick from the hedgehog. "Is that your way to greet your principal?"

"Reborn-sensei!" Gokudera looked like a soldier who wanted to give his commander a salute eagerly. "What are you doing here?"

Giotto averted his gaze and rubbed his nape. "I came to gave both of you punishment for breaking the rules." Reborn stated indolently. Now, Giotto looked at the ground nervously.

The brunet and the silver haired wanted to shout 'what did you mean we break rules?!' but for once in their life, they knew they must keep it in their throat if they want to continue their peaceful life.

"Dame-Tsuna! You must know already from Sasagawa that you are not permitted to take assignment other than what I give to you!" Reborn whacked the petite brunet. Tsuna mumbled something likes 'Kyoko-chan never told me about that' between his whimper but Reborn ignored him. Instead hear his student's advocacy the baby hedgehog teacher continued with his judgment. "You, Gokudera, I thought you could behave around this stupid leader-" He kicked Giotto on his shinbone. "-but I rethink about it. You should not made things harder than they were. You broke the window when you spied Dame-Tsuna-" Tsuna opened his mouth in disbelief. 'Gokudera-kun. Spying. Me?' "-made me to deal with the disciplinary committee, stole experimental dynamites from labs, take another assignment when you haven't done your current assignment, and now you take this silly dummy taking care of preschool kids competition just because you don't want your leader has a partner."

Reborn shook his head in disapproval. "Really, from all assignment why must you give this silly assignment?" Giotto still averted his gaze.

"Hey, that's just minor violations." Tsuna said it before thinking. "…I think."

"No." Gokudera dropped his head in guilty. "Even a mini tiny violation won't be tolerated. I've shamed Vongola." Tsuna frowned at this statement. Why'd he care so much for that Vo-Vo- whatever it called? It's not like the world would face its end if he or other students broke the rules. Moreever, rules were meant to be broken, right?

"So, for your punishment, you must take care for Lambo in 24 hours." Gokudera stiffed before screamed, "That stupid cow?! NO WAY!" Alas, his opponent is the Reborn-sensei who made him shut his mouth by his glare. "Yes, you will. You must make him out from his sulking mode so he can show us the 10 years bazooka he hid. And for this babysitting, you must do it 'till the end. Also take a note that this is your last."

The brunet was so confused. Lambo? Kid? Bazooka? Hid? What kind of combination that was? Tsuna shrugged it off. 'Tsunayoshi, you must get use with these freakish, crazy, and wild things.'

----o0o----

Lambo.

Tsuna didn't know what to say to describe him. Okay, he had. One word, gloomy.

The five years old boy wore yellow shirt with black hood and dark green short. His curly black hair hung graciously. If you didn't take a good look, you would miss his hollow crystal brown eyes (he seems want to cry) and sadness on his face. If the hyperactive word existed, then Lambo would be the hypoactive one. He was sulking when they met the boy.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes once Lambo left by those two heartless human (Giotto and Reborn) to his care. Oh-oh. How Gokudera wanted to eat this boy alive. Just stand in the same landscape with that sulking stupid cow got his nerves. From this, Tsuna then learn one thing. Lambo + Gokudera = bad idea.

"Stupid cow, where did you hide the bazooka?" Gokudera asked not so nicely. He slipped his hands to his pouch to keep his hand from Lambo. When the poor boy chose to find something on the ground, the silver haired growled in anger.

Before he could do anything, Tsuna hugged the boy. "Nee, Lambo, you want to walk with me, right? Let's get going then!" And he ran with the gloomy sulking boy in his hand, as fast as his foot could bring him from a certain angry bomber who was shouting to him now.

When his foot couldn't move anymore, Tsuna tried to catch his breath. He looked around to see where he ran into. Shopping district. The lovely shopping district with its crazy old ladies would spend their time with gossips, the grumpy merchant shouted and yelled, and for the worst, the haunted pet shop. Well, the pet shop wasn't preoccupied with ghost but yankee monkeys which will throw their half eaten banana, some puppies which would more than happy to bark at you with their banshee-barks, and don't forget a red-eyed owl which would haunt your dreams for months when you stared at it. Okay, it was just Tsuna's silly childhood imagination but still the brunet would never step at this place again. He had lost once when he went to this district with his mother just like what Lambo did now. Yeah, just like that sulking boy did.

Tsuna looked with his big eyes at his hand which ought to hold the boy. "AH! Lambo, where are you?" The brunet shouted in panic, hoping that his voice would reach the boy. "This is not good… this is not good...."

In his panic, the vibration from his trouser pocket made the brunet yelped. He saw some number that he didn't recognize. Frowning, he picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Dame-Tsuna, ciaossu!" Soon after heard the reply, Tsuna gulped. "Re-reborn-sensei, h-how'd you get my phone number?"

"Oh, Giotto has it." Reborn answer nonchalantly. Tsuna's eyes became wider at this statement. He never gave his number to anyone, not even he wrote it in his CV. Before the brunet could arrange some sentences, Reborn called again. "Oy, Dame-Tsuna, don't drown in your dirty mind with your partner! I called you just to remind your assignment."

"My assignment?"

"Baka, have you read the list I gave you?" The brunet didn't answer. Reborn rubbed his temple. This boy sure gave him some head aches. The older sighed and talked sternly. "Listen. When I gave you something, don't leave it in your school bag in the corner of your messy room, understand?" Tsuna nodded feverously and said his understand-ness. "Now, for your assignment you must-"

The devil principal was cut off by something. Whatever it was Reborn was having difficulties to keep it down. He heard some sounds of collision, something broke, and faint shouts like 'give it back' or 'shut up, idiot' maybe some alien language too because Tsuna didn't understand it.

"Umm, Reborn-sensei, are you alright?" And Tsuna regretted to call out his voice. "Hey, I'm not a teacher who would steal his student's cell phone just for his self-interest!" Too shocked for the sudden change of the person who talked to him, Tsuna did what he did so often since his sophomore year began. Gaping. "Tsu-chan? Hallo, Tsu-chan?"

"I'm listening." Tsuna suddenly lost his every interest to keep his phone on his ear.

"You must do your assignment as the Sky now." Giotto said. Oh how he straight to the point. "But I never wished for this position!" Tsuna hollered. "Tsunayoshi." And somehow his mind focused on the blond. When someone who never said your name correctly called you correctly it would be better if you heard to them. "I know that you refuse to do this assignment but it's only you who can help Gokudera."

Tsuna sighed. What could Gokudera do to have problems? Many things. "If you don't do it Gokudera would never made it."

Tsuna gasped. "Don't tell me he has cancer or heart attack!"

Tsuna heard the other's soft chuckled. What so funny? "No, it was his assignment and punishment." Tsuna blinked. "Now, before you thank God for his perfect health condition, he was blacklisted by the owner of our school. Unfortunately, his assignment result didn't fulfill the expectation, so his scholarship is in the line. This one Reborn gave him is the last chance for him and he will never make it without some helps. You already saw the combination between them and it's not a nice average one."

"B-but…" Tsuna confused. He wanted to help Gokudera no matter how rude and scary he is. But he knew that he would mess it up like usually he had done. Actually, he already messed it by losing Lambo. "Tsunayoshi, I know you can do it."

Tsuna bit his lower lip. "Could you tell me where I can find Lambo? We, uh, kind of separated?"

----o0o----

'Stupid Giotto.' Tsuna thought. The boy searched Lambo to all places that related to cow as Giotto told him. Cow milk shop, supermarket with cow as the icon, cow meat shop, anywhere with cow. But there's still no sign of the sulking boy.

'Does this boy have some attachment to cow or what?'

The brunet looked up to the orange reddish sky. The night almost came and Tsuna want nothing than to go home. He shook his head. 'No. I can't leave him alone outside. What if something bad happen?'

He closed his eyes a bit to refresh it from irritation for long-term use and something smell good, delicious, and warm struck his nose. Tsuna found it was useless to resist the smell when his tummy growled so loud; demanded his undivided attention. And there he was, in front of sushi restaurant.

"Welcome to Takezushi! Table for one?" Tsuna blinked. Gokudera blinked. "A-ano, w-what are y-"

"Ah, Tsuna!" From the door which opens widely, Tsuna saw Yamamoto with four plates full with sushi on his arm. With amazing balance, he put the plates on the tables. "How'd you know we are here?"

"Um, I just smelled something delicious." Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. "Is that so? Come in then." Tsuna was about to refuse (he didn't have money to eat some sushi) but Yamamoto grabbed his wrist and dragged him to come with him. Gokudera followed behind with murderous scowl on his face.

In the restaurant the thick delicious aroma of sushi spread around with all its glorious. Even the full stomach could not resist the sushi. Tsuna, still dragged by Yamamoto, looked around with his mouth watered. What? He was hungry.

"Dad, Gokudera and I are in the back if you need us! We've got visitor here!" Yamamoto yelled to his father, wherever he was, earning some yells from his father.

Soon, the three sat back of the restaurant. The air surround them was awkward and tense. All those glorious feelings from the sushi were gone, well, maybe not for Yamamoto.

"Umm…, so…you two lived in here?" Tsuna tried to break the ice, hopefully success. Gokudera narrowed his eyes and replied harshly as he could. "I would never ever live with this freak!"

"Aw, come on Gokudera!" Yamamoto gave his partner soft hit on his back. "You can live here. With that you can work here all your life." The silver haired warded off Yamamoto's hand and turned his attention to the nervous brunet. It was obvious he tried to keep his furious heat to himself. "So, where is that stupid cow?"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip and squinted at two classmates. He clenched his hem. "I-I lost him." There's silence again before Gokudera slammed the table and walked to the stairs. Tsuna scared. The silver haired was mad at him and here he was, made him upset again. "I messed it again…." The brunet felt his eyes blurred with the liquid but he hold it.

Yamamoto scratched his head and decided that the petite need his present more than the angry Gokudera. Besides, Gokudera needed sometime to prepare his head to take what the others say. "Hey, Tsuna, don't take it too much. He didn't mean it, you know. He just had a rough time."

"Yeah, and I made his days rougher." Tsuna mumbled sad. Yamamoto raised his brow and then chuckled lightly. The brunet stared at him confusedly. He didn't find anything funny in this situation. Realizing his friend's eyes on him, Yamamoto grinned at him. "No, it just no one ever care so much if they pissed him off or not. He always reject people, even to me he never talked about himself."

"You do care about him, nee, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna said softly. Somehow Yamamoto always made him calm when talked to him. Well, almost. Suddenly, certain sulking boy with curly hair popped in his head again. "AH! I forget that I must search for Lambo!"

"Oh, so you two talked about Lambo? He was in my room." Then they heard Gokudera's screams and shouts and something slammed to something. "Hahaha, guess they get along so well now." But Tsuna didn't think so. "Yamamoto-kun, we must stop them!"

They went to upstairs as fast as they could. And sure is, Gokudera was tied Lambo, who was crying loud now, with some dynamites tied around the poor boy. "Huwaaa, you bad bad man! Let me go!" Lambo yelled in his hiccups. "Gokudera-kun! What are you doing?!" As the door opened, Lambo crawled between Yamamoto's legs and ran away. "Lambo!" Great, after four hours searched him now he must searched the boy again.

Tsuna turned around to face the silver haired. Gokudera kneeled on the floor with cow-pattern cloth in his hands and sewing equipment beside him. What the…?

Yamamoto tugged him to follow him out from his room. "So, you see…. It's not like Gokudera wants this kind of assignment." Yamamoto grimaced. "He had no choice other than to do it, or so he said when I asked him."

"Why? I thought that we could choose our assignment based on our capability." Then the cloth and sewing kit struck his head. "Uh, don't tell me his assignment before Lambo was-was s-sewing…"

"You guessed it right then." Yamamoto forced a smile thought Tsuna didn't see it. The brunet saw the grumpy and frustrated silver haired sewing the cloth. Tsuna averted his eyes to the taller one.

"You see, Lambo was sulking because his beloved special uniform was torn by Gokudera accidentally when they played sumo thing." Yamamoto explained to the brunet. His explanation was ridiculous. What kind of teen would played sumo with a five years old boy? The taller let out his chuckled. "That's right! It's not fair but they are just like brothers." Tsuna blushed. He didn't notice that he voiced his thought so loud.

"S-so, y-you want to s-say that Gokudera-kun sewed Lambo's new uniform so they could made up again?" Tsuna stuttered as he tried to stop the blushing. Yamamoto shook his head. He put his hands on his hips and grinned. "No matter how hard I wished that happen, Gokudera would be happy to torn Lambo apart and make him some barbeques. No, Irie from technology department having problems in his research because Lambo was too busy to sulking than to lend his bazooka. So, Byakuran told Giotto about the delayed reports for Vongola and somehow Gokudera heard about this and felt guilty."

"Somehow I felt an essence of drama in his case…." Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"So he took this sewing assignment. And he never learns how to sew before." Yamamoto continued without knowing what the brunet had said. "At this rate his scholarship will fly away."

Is that scholarship so important? Tsuna gasped. "Oh, don't tell me Gokudera-kun was evicted from his house because of his badass acts and now he must live alone in the vile house under the bridge." His eyes widen in concern, anxious, and sadness. Now he acted like girl with his hands locked his dark caramel hair. "Then he wanted to change but his bad side wins. He trapped in the darkness of society with mounted debts. Then you found him starved in the park and brought him to your home. And the lovely friendship began from there."

Yamamoto stared at him. Now, Tsuna's face was redder than any red in the world. "Umm, just forget it." He dropped his face in hope his untamed hair would help him to hide from his friend.

Yamamoto, after gain his conscious, laughed. He tried to muffle his laugh with his hand on his mouth. "Aw, Tsuna, I don't know about that part but we didn't meet in the park but school."

"Sorry. Just forget it, please."

Gokudera's stressful growl interrupted their easy mood. "Why must sew exist in this world?!"

They took a peek from the door and saw the cloth was torn apart with all strains stick out messily. The silver haired sucked his index finger. The needle must be got him.

Tsuna couldn't bear the stressful Gokudera, he wanted to help him but he doesn't know how.

Yamamoto looked down at him. "Don't help him. You'll make him feel guiltier than he is now. The blacklisted students couldn't get any helps from the others when he was in his punishment or you both will get penalty."

"But…"

The taller patted his shoulder. "Come on, it's almost eight thirty. Your parent must be worry now. Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

----o0o----

The next day Tsuna and Gokudera were doing their babysitting assignment again. Well, Tsuna did the most because the silver haired seems lost his soul and drifting away from the reality.

No matter how playful the kids played around the bomber, he didn't give any responds. Even if they climbed him, even if they threw the mud to him, even if they drew his face, Gokudera didn't do anything. Wao.

Honestly, it made the brunet concern. What if he gave up? What if he got expel? What will happen to him? Tsuna shook his head.

When Tsuna brought the kids played away from Gokudera, the knocks on the door was heard. "Gokudera-kun, can you take look?"

Thank God, he still functioned well even with his lost-his-soul mode.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, good morning." Chrome bowed a bit to the silver haired. As expected, no respond from him. Chrome chose to not give him any concern. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm sorry we're late. There's something I must done."

Hearing Chrome's arrival, the petite smiled widely. "That's fine, as long as he happy now. Where's he?" Trailing the girl's direction, Tsuna saw the boy with a black afro hair plus two horns on each side of his head wore a cow costume climbed the table and big mouthed. "Bwahaha, I am Lambo the Great! You people shall bow down to me!"

Tsuna faced the expressionless girl. "Is this the same emo-ish boy who was constantly sulking yesterday?" Chrome nodded. "Apparently, he has some attachment to his uniform."

That's when Lambo was thrown to the wall by Gokudera. Apparently he was sober in the second Lambo shown up. "So, you choose to show up, huh, stupid idiotic cow?" Gokudera said in menacing voice; yanked the boy by his collar. He was beyond than pissed off and he would make sure that this cow would be more than dead. "Which you prefer, barbequed, smoked, steamed, or roasted?"

"Go-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to pry the bomber from Lambo, who began to squeal "Lambo love all of them! Buy it for meee!" With an evil twisted grin, Gokudera almost, and almost, chopped Lambo to death if Chrome didn't pinch the silver haired cheeks hard. "Stop it please, I hate violence especially child abuse." She said it with disturbed frown while twisting the pinch.

'She's scarier than Mom,' thought the brunet.

When Gokudera was calmed enough to not kill Lambo, they began ask Lambo about his bazooka from Tsuna who was being ignored by the kid, Chrome who in the end was being dragged by all the kids under Lambo's order, to Gokudera who was being attacked by the kids. It seems all the kids were under Lambo's word now and it got all Tsuna and Chrome's effort to keep the dynamites safe in Gokudera's pocket.

No matter what kind of investigation style they used Lambo always says he doesn't know anything. In fact, he just played with the others kids.

Gokudera twitched again when Lambo ignored him and was flirted the little ladies. "That's it! You need someone to teach you some manners!" He slapped the cow kid on the head. "Uhhh…hu..y-you BAD man!!" and his eyes began to water and he exploded to cry. "Ba-BAD man!"

"Stop crying!" barked the silver haired. He felt slightly, please noticed the slightly word, guilty but he ignored it. His scholarship and life was in stake now.

"It's not nice, Gokudera-kun." Chrome pinched him again and harder than before while Tsuna shooing the cow. The other kids crowded around the brunet, trying to help their Tsuna-nii to comfort their new friend while some glaring at the silver haired.

"But that brat will never spill it out!!" The silver haired shouted to the brunet and the pineapple girl. "Moreover, what is your fucking business here, bit-" He never finished his curse for Chrome pinched him harder. His cheek would have some nice purple bruises tomorrow. "Language, Gokudera-kun. Giotto-san will not be happy if one of these kids has a brain damage for your curses." And that's all need to silence him. "As for my reason here…."

"Chrome-san…" Tsuna shook his head. Well, Gokudera didn't need to know her reason here. After him sure his temper classmate was being handled by the girl, turned his attention to the sobbing cow boy. "Shuush, Lambo, stop crying, 'kay?" He hugged the boy and shook him gently.

Unfortunately the other kids saw this as discrimination. "Tsuna-nii! Why'd you hug Lambo-sama who just arrive here but not me?" yelled one kid. "Yeah! You always run from us!" "We want your hug!!"

Tsuna went pale. The kids stared at their brunet caretaker in evil demanded face. "Tsuna-nii!!!" He looked at his friends, pleaded for help. Not again. He didn't want to die from lack of oxygen because of this bunch of kids.

Chrome chuckled at the brunet. "Tsunayoshi-kun sure has that charisma when it comes to child, right? Look how happy they are." She connected her eyes a moment with that large caramel crystal and mistook it as the sight that Tsuna had fun. "Are you blind? He's calling us for help!"

She stared at him in her stoic face again. "Gokudera-kun, do you know this phrase? For your mouth is your cemetery?"

"Why must I know it?" retorted the silver haired teen. "Keep your finger for yourself! Hey, don't you ignore me!"

Meanwhile the smaller teen was frightened by the kids. "Uh, kids, stay back will you?" The kids pay no heed to him; instead they hugged the brunet possessively and began to climb him. "HIII!!" He squeaked when the kids began to tickle him. "H-he-help!"

Lambo who stopped his sobbing and saw Tsuna was being attacked by the other clinging more to the brunet and shouted to the other to back off. "Hey! Stop it! He is mine! Dame-Tsuna will be MY wife!"

Tsuna blushed at the last one Lambo said. Chrome smiled and mumbled something while Gokudera was dumbfounded. The kids stopped their ministration. They too awed by their new cow idol. "B-but we want you both for us!" The others nodded feverously and added, "Yeah, you two as our wife and husband!"

'What the…?'

Chrome giggled now. "Polygamy, nee, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Chrome-san! Please stop joking around!" Tsuna's sound was muffled because the kids pinned him down now. Not to mention Lambo was clinging to his neck and his breath was heavier and hitched by the weight.

When the purple pineapple girl let her hands off of Gokudera to hold her giggled, the silver haired ran toward the brunet. "That's enough! You brats got my nerves!" Roughly, he pulled the kids from the brunet and slapped some big headed kids who won't let Tsuna go. Most of the kids crying because of it but Gokudera didn't care. "And for you stupid cow, don't tell me you don't know your own weapon!"

"What'd ya mean? I don't know any weapon!" Hell, the way that idiot cow clinging to that Sawada brat irritated his eyes. "Stop being stubborn and let that useless brat go!" He smacked Lambo hard till the boy crying again. "Now tell me where it is!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna scolded his friend but Gokudera glared to the lithe brunet who whimpered a bit.

Lambo was crying hard and touched his swollen head. Tsuna tried to soothe the boy. Chrome looked at the silver haired with disgust one.

"To-to-hic-le-ra-hic-te" said the crying cow while rummaging his afro hair as if searching for something. And he pulled the purple…purple…bazooka. "Bad bad man!"

"That's it! Ten Years Bazooka!"

The brunet, who was nearest, shocked by the sudden appearance of the bazooka. How could that thing fit in his hair? "Just as I expected!" cried Gokudera happily. But those two didn't realize something that Chrome did. Lambo aimed the bazooka to the silver haired. "Gokudera-kun…."

**POOFF**

The frictions between the missile and its victim spread the smoke to every corner of the room. All the kids, who almost stop their cries, cried again. The purple pineapple girl ignored the cries; she must make sure that the brunet was unharmed. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

There's no answer but yelped.

Someone entered the room. Good thing s/he let the door open so the smoke disappeared faster. "What's going on here?"

'Aw, why must he come here? Oh yeah, Gokudera-kun's punishment,' thought Chrome. "Giotto-san, the bazooka has found. Unfortunately, there's casualty."

"Casuality?" Good, when Lambo back he's going to be doomed. Giotto sounded displease with the casualty. "I think Irie must fix the smoke too. It's too thick."

When the smoke became thinner and they were able to see, they found the brunet in…an awkward position. Tsuna's small arms clung over someone's neck and was been hold by his hand while the other hand on the brunet's waist, bringing the brunet closer to him. But instead the little baby cry Lambo, it was one tall male with a pair of seductive eye staring at him. "What a pretty I have here, such a shame that you're boy."

Tsuna blushed at the comment. He tried to pull away but he was no match to the man. The man's black curly hair was tickling the brunet when he nuzzled to the small neck. Tsuna's blush became worse.

"Let him go, you idiot cow!" Tsuna felt his trouser was tugged by one kid. Wait, he felt he know the kid. That unusual silver hair, the clothes that boy wore, that curse. "G-gokudera-kun?!"

"And what are you gonna do if I won't let this pretty boy?" He asked mockingly. Sure, the little silver haired that Tsuna thought suspiciously as Gokudera was obviously no match to the teen. While that male hugged Tsuna tighter, his feet hold Gokudera on his foot; ignoring the rambling the silver haired threw to him.

"Giotto-san just let them have fun…?" Chrome asked the blond. Giotto seemed stressed. One of his hands was on his hip whilst the other rubbing his temple. The crying children didn't help to clear his mind. "This is supposed to be Reborn's job."

"Chrome, bring the children to their parents, tell the teacher to help you and after that you all may do as you please. Go home, take some relaxations, whatever, you all are dismissed after that. And don't forget to tell the teachers that the school will not active for three days." Chrome nodded understanding the orders. The blond faced the three after all the kids went out with Chrome.

"Are you three finished?" Giotto seems annoyed when Lambo and mini Gokudera didn't listen to him. The brunet in Lambo's tight hug squirmed and mouthed help to him. "Lambo, release Tsu-chan now. You will make him out of breath if you continue. Hayato, what I said about dynamites in public?"

"Oh, Vongola, just spare this one for me will ya? He's just too cute to let go. After all I did when I went to the past, this pretty will do for me." This earned twitched from the superior one. "Let. Him. Go. Now."

"Fine, fine, here your boyfriend." Lambo reluctantly pulled his hands immediately from the brunet. Tsuna, who lost the hands that hold him three centimeters from floor, stood unsteady. His face still flushed from the compliment and the tickles feeling that the cow teen gave before. Giotto grinned at the comment. "Oh, lucky me for having this cutie."

Ignoring the brunet's stuttered rambling, the blond patted the mini transformed bomber. "Hayato, good job. Your scholarship is safe now." Gokudera's eyes lit up hearing this. He bouncing on his foot and yelled happily. Tsuna smiled at mini Gokudera's act.

But what happened before his eyes was beyond his imagination. He needed, no, wanted explanations. "Anybody care to explain this?" Taller males stared at him with questioning look. "Emm, bazooka? Gokudera-kun shrunk? Lambo suddenly grew up in second? All those things?"

"Aw, Tsu-chan, what is it?" Uh-uh, that grin was very familiar to our petite brunet. It only meant one thing, that Giotto came into his jerk-self again.

----o0o----

"So, the bazooka that Gokudera searched is supposed to switsh us with ourselves from ten years later?" Giotto hummed approvingly. The blond walked beside him since the kindergarten was closed for that noon, tried to explain the things after Tsuna's pouted here and there.

"Irie-san and Nami High's the science team created that…that ten years bazooka? Then that bazooka still in trial period?" The blond gave his hum again. "And Lambo gave himself voluntarily as guinea pig?"

"But something went wrong during the experiment and instead sent Lambo to ten year later it sent him to ten years before?" Another nod.

Tsuna frowned. "…But I don't understand, when I met Lambo first time how come he in his five years old?" Giotto hung his head. "Okay, you don't have to force yourself to understand the whole concept. Just put in mind to not come near the bazooka."

Tsuna frowned deeper. He knew that he was slower than snail when it comes to this thing. But Giotto's explanation just way too difficult for him to understand. And he desperately wanted to know why. However, Tsuna kept his curiosity. Maybe he would went to Irie to ask about this bazooka.

"But, why did you people make it in the first place?" The brunet asked the blond beside him. Giotto just shrugged. "For fun?" What kind of reason is that?

And they walked in silence.

Tsuna just want to go home, take a refreshing bath, have a nice dinner with his mother, and then sleep. A good long one because the dark color were visible under his eyes now.

His energy was gone rapidly for his mind worried about Gokudera and babysitting the kids. He needs his energy for tomorrow. Good news for him that he didn't have to go to babysitting again, not that he didn't like the assignment. It just so many kids and it made him scared.

When he was about to wade the street, he snapped from his thought. Giotto still walked with him. So he frowned again and asked him, "Why'd you follow me?"

"Says who?"

Know what, the moment he thought the blond was nicer than before the moment the blond irked him.

Giotto chuckled when he saw the pout that the petite brunet always gave him when the blond teased him. He was just too cute for his own good. "You don't have right to pout like that, you know? You still owe me."

"What?" How dare that jerk said that Tsuna owe him?

"You know what it is. Must I say it to you?" Tsuna could see that smirked on Giotto's face. Tsuna paled a bit and saw at anything but the blond beside him. "You break the rule by told Takeshi to steal some cloth from Hayato. Not just him, you also asked Haru to sew the cloth for Lambo and asked Chrome to search for Lambo and kept him for a while. If Reborn know about…this, all of you will be more than dead and Hayato would get expelled. So, want to deny it?"

Tsuna swallowed his hard. How could he know that? The brunet and the others had made sure that no one would know about their little help for the silver haired bomber. "W-what…h-h-how…?" Giotto just grinned. "Don't worry. I'll let it for now. I won't tell Reborn."

Silence once again wrapped them. The brunet looked down to his shoes. "…Why did you ask me to help Gokudera? Why not the others?"

"It's your assignment, right? I just have so big heart to not let you die in Reborn's hands."

"There's 99.99% I would messed it." Tsuna countered.

"There's still 0.01% you'll make it." The brunet frowned to the taller blond beside him. "I do care for whatever under my responsibility and usually my guts tells me what is the best. Besides, I know Tsu-chan will help Hayato even if he is such a lousy-not-so-friendly classmate. You always give everybody chances to prove themselves. And you did, see?"

"Chance?" Giotto nodded and smiled, not that deviate smile but the warm one. Now Tsuna felt guilty. He reminisced what he did to the other beside him. Did he really like what Giotto said he was?

While our lovely brunet was thinking in silence, his feet already in front of his home's front gate. If Giotto didn't say anything he would surely missed it.

"If you continue to zoning out you'll head to Mars in no time you know." Here he again, tried Tsuna's patience. Wait, why must he mad? He was okay with Yamamoto or Kyoko or Hana the Evil teased him until he as red as tomato could be. When he realized it, Tsuna felt guilty.

"Will you come in to your house or what?" Tsuna looked at those orange gems. Okay, it was hard to admit it when you made mistakes and to make worse Giotto suddenly looked so shining with the sunset's light touched him. As if the blond was not gold enough.

'Okay, Tsunayoshi! Stop babbling in your mind! You reject him with no reason – wait, he stole my precious first kiss, uh, just delete it from your mind! The point is you hurt him with no reason!' Tsuna licked his dry lips nervously. He moved his gaze to the street. His courage to stare directly to him dies in seconds after he looked at Giotto.

"Uhh…I'm sorry…" Giotto startled a moment but managed to compose his calm voice. "...For what?"

"Umm…for being a meanie in these days…. Even so, you put so much trust in me and look high at me." Tsuna couldn't tame his nervousness now. He fidgeted on his foot, didn't dare to look at the blond. "Sorry…. Can we…er, start o-over in…good term relationship?"

Giotto smiled bitterly even the boy in front of him couldn't see it. But he smiled. Tsuna really is a good boy. The taller rested his palm on the smaller's soft cheek and raised his head so their eyes were locked. "…Friend then."

Tsuna nodded. For the first time he smiled honestly to the blond. "Friend."

Who know how long they were in that position. They stared at each other, not noticing that one of them were slowly closed the gap. But when a familiar soft voice called the brunet, the boys jumped a bit, separated themselves and pretended as there's nothing happened before.

"Tsu-kun? Who's there? Why'd you let him standing out there?" Nana as usual asked her son in her merrily voice.

"Erm…, Mom this is Giotto and Giotto this is my mom." Tsuna introduced them to each other quickly. He didn't care if her mother caught what he said or not. Looked up to his mother, Tsuna expected a happy face on her face, but, no. Instead of her happy face, her mother hung her infamous smile.

Is that just Tsuna or his mother's smile dulled a bit when she saw Giotto? "Tsu-kun, why don't you prepare the table? I think your friend will join us tonight."

"But, Mom…." His protest died when Nana cut him with her rare authority tone. "I'm sure I can get know better about your new friend there." Like a kicked puppy Tsuna went in to his home and grumbled. Before he went further he turned to his, finally, friend. "Thanks again for today, Giotto."

----o0o----

She hugged me.

Yes, soon after he was in his home, she hugged me. I didn't know what I must do, but it wouldn't hurt to hug her back, right? After seconds past I pulled her off a bit so I could take a good look of her. She didn't change a bit, still looked beautiful as ever and her warm expression still hung on her face. There's no trace of wrinkles that she supposed had in her age. "So, I see that you still remember about me."

"Of course, you silly boy!" She hugged me again. "How could I ever forget about you? Why don't you come-"

"You know I can't." I cut her. Her face was disappointed now, but I didn't have choice. "I still have to talk to Nonno." She let me go. Finally. I was suspicious that she grew some hug fetish in these past years. "Maman, Tsuna is waiting for you. No, don't worry about me, just go there. He needs you than I."

"Oh, my boy, you know you always more than welcome here." She gave me one last hug. "You can always speak to me. We love you, you know." I smiled weakly, watching her went inside and left me outside.

"I can't…" I whispered. I took a glance to the familiar window that I loved in that two-stories house before I forced my foot to move. "…Not when we are like this…"

* * *

Fiuhh.

I'm barely alive after this one. =_=

I never meant this chapter went this long. Hell, this is the longest one I write till this one posted.

Special thanks for nana-zuki and nagihachan. You guys helped me a lot in this chapter. Also for neogene, urnaywey, nagihachan, and nana-zuki who answered my question before. Once again, thank you.

Wao, I never expected this one would surpass the 60 reviews. Wao.

Thanks guys, for read, reviews, alerts, and favs. It made me smiled till my beloved mom scolded me for my idiotic goofy smile. Bunniway, I really appreciate it.

Review, please!


End file.
